True Identity
by rejoice489
Summary: When Emily was little, she came in contact with a vampire and sealed a promise with him. Ten years later, he comes back to fulfill that promise. But will Emily let him?
1. Chapter 1

I stared out my window, simply listening. The rain pounded against it, branches scraping across the glass. A flash of lightening split through the darkness, quickly followed by the crash of thunder. I shuddered, rolling over to face the wall. _I just want to sleep, _I thought exasperatedly. _Why can't I just _sleep

"Emily," a voice whispered in my ear.

I sat up in fear, looking around me. Only darkness was there. I couldn't contain the shiver that racked my body. Gulping, I tried to stop my heart from racing.

_It's ok_, I told myself. It was just the wind. Nothing else.

Lying back down in my bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

"Emily."

My eyes jerked open again. Fear tore through me. Jumping out of bed, I dashed for the light switch, flipping it up.

Nothing happened.

I stood in the dark, paralyzed. _W-what's happening?_ A flash of lightening ripped through my window again. I jumped when the thunder rumbled louder, closer overhead.

"Emily." This time I felt the breath on my neck, sending goosebumps down my arms. I whirled around, ready to attack…

Nothing.

I felt as if the world had begun to spin, faster and faster it went. Closing my eyes, I steadied myself against the wall.

_Help me, God, _I prayed.

"Emily," the voice whispered again. I froze when a hand brushed my hair away from my neck, fingers lightly trailing across it. Spinning around, my heart nearly stopped.

A young man stepped closer to me, his black hair seeming to blend in with the darkness. His violet eyes glittered, sending a shiver up my spine.

He smiled.

Instinctively, I opened my mouth to scream, but it caught in my throat when the man hastily covered my mouth. He shushed me, raising a finger to his lips, still smiling. "No, don't scream, Emily."

_Him! _my mind cried in agony. When the lightening flashed again, I could see his teeth. I almost fainted at the sight of those two sharp incisors.

Slowly, he uncovered my mouth, letting me take deep breaths of air. I looked away from him, trying to still my racing heart. His arm encircled my waist, gently pulling me to his rather unusually cold body. I tried pulling away, but I didn't have enough strength.

"Oh Emily," he sighed. "How long has it been?"

If I wasn't so scared, I would have answered, _Too short. _But that wasn't the case, and I was terrified.

His gloved hand tenderly stroked my cheek. "I've come for what is rightfully mine."

I shook at what he meant by those words, trembled inside and out. A finger lifted my face up, his violet, haunting eyes capturing mine.

"You're scared," he murmured, his fingers caressing my neck. "Maybe I can take care of that." He leaned toward my lips and I tried to suppress a shudder, unsuccessfully.

"No," I whispered.

Drawing back slightly, he looked into my face. Suddenly, he grinned. Maybe he was trying to scare me even more by showing those teeth, or maybe he just found it amusing. Whatever the reason was, though, it frightened me even more.

"You've grown since I've last seen you," he said admiringly. Catching my hand, he spun me around, his eyes gazing lovingly over my body. Snatching back my hand, I hugged my body, willing myself away from this spot, wishing to be anywhere but here. I could feel myself falling, falling into the darkness, and I welcomed it.

"Oh no you don't, my love," I heard him say. His arms caught me and I could feel myself coming back to him. I slowly opened my eyes. He was kneeling on the ground, cradling me in his arms.

"Let me go," I whispered. "Just let me go."

"You belong to me."

"I belong to no one!"

His eyes became filled with pain and sorrow. "You promised."

_I was delusional, _I thought in despair. Blinking away the tears, lest he know how weak I really was, I tried hard not to remember that fateful day when I was seven years old.

"A promise is a promise," he whispered. "No matter how old."

"I-I…can't," I cried, struggling to rise out of his grasp. Standing quickly, I felt dizziness overwhelm me, making me sink back down into his waiting arms. I blinked, breathing heavily.

"You're exhausted. Why don't you lie down? I'll watch over you," he said.

I shook my head. "You'd kill me in my sleep."

I hurt him again, again with my words. The anguish in his eyes made me swallow uncomfortably, made me look away, wincing.

"Is that what you think?" he whispered.

I couldn't look into his eyes, couldn't face the pain emitting through them.

"It's not true. How could you ever…think that of me?"

"You tried killing me when I was seven," I said. My words hit him hard; he flinched.

"You weren't going to die, at least not by my hand. I wasn't killing you."

"No, you were only trying to suck the blood from my body!" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Yes, he was a vampire. I'd met him when I was seven, shortly after my birthday. He tried killing me then. I couldn't trust him. Didn't want to.

"You were poisoned! I saved your life!" he cried.

I pushed away from him at those words. "Who would poison a seven year old?!"

"Ask your parents," he bit out.

My eyes narrowed. _How _dare_ he! How dare he accuse them of doing something like that!_

I slapped him hard across the face. Slowly, I came to realize that I had just slapped a vampire. A dangerous vampire. I stared at my hand in shock, which was slightly tingling from the slap. _I…I…Oh crap, _I thought.

His eyes bore into me, his mystifying violet eyes that could easily mesmerize me if I let them. I flinched when his gloved hand touched my cheek gently. He slid it into my golden hair, forcing my head closer to his.

"You owe me," he whispered. "I didn't deserve that and you know it."

I trembled.

"You owe me a kiss," he said, smiling.

"I'd rather die," I gritted out.

"Then at least say my name and I'll leave you."

His name… No. I couldn't. If I were to do that, I'd acknowledge him. This might all still be a dream.

"It's that, or a kiss. It's your choice, my love."

I quivered when the name rose unbidden from the depths of my memory. It was like tasting blood in my mouth, metallic and bitter.

"Say it," he whispered. "Say my name, Emily. At least let me have that."

The name came surprisingly easily to my lips. "Alec," I whispered.

"Louder."

"Alec!" I said loudly, pushing away from him. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. I think I am."

"Leave then."

Alec was silent for a while. "I'll come back."

"No. Don't come back," I said forcefully. "I don't want to see you."

He stood abruptly, making his way to the window. Opening it, he turned. "A promise is a promise, my love. I will be back to take what is mine."

And he was gone. The rain pelted in from outside, the thunder still rumbling in the distant. Slowly, I rose, walking to the window and looking outside it.

"That was it?" I whispered. _He's…really gone. _Sighing, I whispered, "Good."

I closed the window, turning back towards my bed and crawling into it. I fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _Thank you so much for reviewing guys! _Ariotciv, x0ar0x, Mayu-chan Sakura, Dark Vampire Goddess, Black Butterfly Ayame, suchasadparting, rainstains tarte, and Hibikari_, thanks so much! It means a lot to me. sniffle You're so kind. Generous, generous reviewers. By the way, this was written so long ago, and I absolutely hated the next part, so I decided to rewrite the beginning part. If you're wondering why there's a grammatical change in the chapter, that would be why. I used to make up my own grammer rules when I was in High School. I apologize. But, anyway, read on!

Jolting awake, I immediately sat up, breathing heavily. I covered my face with a trembling hand. "A dream," I whispered. "It was just a dream."

I peeled the covers off, stepping out onto the cold, bare floor. In vain, I strived to control my shaking legs, slowly making my way to my light switch. I flipped it on, immediately breathing a sigh of relief.

_It really _was_ a dream, _I thought in alleviation. _It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing happened. He hasn't come-_

There, on my window seat, lay one single red rose.

I visibly flinched away from the rose. My heart jerked violently in my chest, thumping loudly through my ears. Inhaling sharply, I slowly made my way to my window, knowing, assuming, fearing whom it was from. Trembling, I grabbed at the rose, yelping as a thorn dug into my finger. On instinct, I sucked on my finger, cringing when I tasted blood.

A lone note fluttered to the floor.

_Forgive me, _it read.

In a sudden spark of anger, I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it at the window. Tears rose to my eyes, unbidden. Anger always tempted my tears.

_That…That _vampire My mind cried. _How could he? _

I stomped over to my dresser, wrenched open the drawer, and grabbed a shirt, stripping off my pajamas. I pulled the shirt ruthlessly over my head and slipped on a pair of jeans, all the while muttering incoherent words.

"Monster!" I whispered. "I can't believe he really came! Stupid…stupid…"

My anger left me, instead, a harrowing sorrow filled its place.

"He came back," I murmured to myself, awed that, after all, he _had _come back. "He kept his promise." I smiled, almost touched. Pulling my dark hair into a ponytail, I opened my bedroom door, glancing back at the rose still by my window.

"Stupid vampire-"

"Hey sis, you almost ready up there?" A voice floated up toward me from below.

"Almost," I called back. "Give me one second, Matt."

I shut the door to my room. There was a world to prepare for.

†

I sighed heavily, laying my head down in my arms. The droning teacher went on about why Physics was so important for the umpteenth time. _I'm so tired, _I thought, closing my eyes. _Maybe…I'll just rest for a little bit…_

The sound of a door opening and closing barely entered my mind. Muffled voices soon began to flow into my ears.

"Class, this is Julian Gavinshire. He's a recent transfer student from England. I would like you all to welcome him."

_He just _had_ to wake me up… _I thought drowsily, lifting my head up to glance at the transfer student. _Cute, _I thought. He had rather long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, was pretty tall, and had violet eyes.

My head dropped back down in my arms. _Wait…violet eyes?! _Suddenly I was awake. I jerked my head up, his eyes meeting mine.

_No! No freaking way, _I thought.

"You may have a seat next to Emily."

Julian smiled at me and I thought I was going to cry.

_It's Alec! _My mind cried out in fear. _What is he doing here?!_

Sitting down in the desk next to mine, he leaned close to me. "Hello, I'm Julian." He said, stretching his hand out to me. His voice sounded just like Alec's, even the British accent was the same.

I stared at his hand in horror, looking back into his face which was a mix of confusion and puzzlement. Turning away from him, I buried my head in my arms.

It couldn't be him…no…it couldn't! He wouldn't have looked at me with total shock like he did.

"Psst!"

I looked to my right.

"Emily, what in the world do you think you're doing?! You've just insulted the hottest boy in the entire school." My friend, Jessica, exclaimed.

I snorted. "You can have him," I whispered back.

Jessica gaped at me. "Is…is something wrong? You don't seem yourself today."

"I'm fine, Jess. Just tired." I replied softly, scared to look at Julian. I could feel his eyes upon me, and I shivered uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She whispered.

"Yea. I'm fine."

_As fine as I'll ever be, _I thought.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

"So," Jessica caught up to me in the hallway. "What do you think about the transfer student? Isn't he just dashing?" She giggled.

"Yea, whatever." I mumbled.

"I just _love_ his accent." She sighed dreamily.

Pushing the cafeteria doors open, I strode in, Jessica at my elbow, still talking about Julian.

_Maybe…maybe it's just a coincidence, _I thought seriously. _He wouldn't have looked at me like that._

"Earth to Emily!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind!" She cried in exasperation. "You are the hardest person to talk to today!"

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Ooo, look who's coming."

_Oh no, _I thought. "Do I want to look?" I asked.

Her answer was but a giggle. I didn't need to look to find out who was behind me.

"Hello, I'm Julian." He held out his hand to Jessica who eagerly took it, squealing when he bent down to kiss it.

"I'm Jessica." She said cheerfully.

I snorted in disgust, turning around to face him.

"And you are…?" Julian's violet eyes settled on me.

"That's none of your concern!" I snapped at him.

"Emily!" Jessica hissed. "Be nice!"

I turned toward her. "Be nice? Fine! I'll be nice!" Giving Julian my fakest, plastic smile, I held out my hand. "Hello, Julian." I batted my eyelashes. "I'm Emily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily," he said his eyes sparkling as he brought my hand to his lips seductively.

I frowned and pulled my hand out of his grasp. _This…this boy can not be Alec. _I laughed in my mind. _This _boy_ doesn't scare me one bit._

Brushing past him, I couldn't help but laugh complacently. "What a loser," I said under my breath.

"Emily, wait-" Julian caught my wrist, capturing me around the waist with a strong arm. I froze, my heart skipping a beat.

"Emily…" Julian moved his lips dangerously close to my ear. "You still belong to me, Emily," he whispered teasingly.

I jerked out of his grip, spinning around to face him. "Alec!" I cried.

"Ah, so you do remember me, Emily." He chuckled. "Never underestimate me."

"You-You _jerk_!" I cried, raising my hand to slap him, but he caught it forcefully.

"Are you that eager to kiss me?" He teased. His violet eyes glimmered mysteriously. "I would be happy to comply."

Alec drew my body closer.

"Let _go_!" I struggled against him.

And in front of everyone, he kissed me. I tried pulling away, but he held me tightly. Squeezing my eyes shut, I sobbed. The feelings that rose within me were like torture. Love, hate, ecstasy, anguish… His lips softened, prying mine open. Alec stroked my neck, each caress sending me deeper and deeper into bliss.

_No! _My mind cried. I thrust away from Alec, my eyes immediately beginning to fill with tears._ How could _he_ make me feel that way?! _I turned to run, but he caught me again.

"Emily, I-"

"Leave me alone, Alec!" I sobbed. "Just leave me alone!"

Somehow I managed to break away from his grip, but he saw my tears. I couldn't hide them from him, from anyone. Hastily wiping them away, I bolted for the door, crashing through it.

†

I watched her run away from me, my heart tearing in two. 'How easily she can run from me, but not I from her.' I thought miserably. The unfathomable pain came back to me, making me wince at the suddenness.

"Uh…um, well…Julian?"

I turned to face Emily's friend. "Yes?"

"Do you…_know_ Emily?"

I smiled softly. "Yes. I know her very well."

Jessica twisted her bracelets nervously. "She called you Alec…"

I looked back to the door Emily had run through. "Emily refers to me as Alec."

"Can I call you Alec?"

I smiled at her. "No."

Jessica blinked. "No?"

"No, you may not call me Alec. You may however call me Julian."

She smiled uneasily. "Alright. Julian it is."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great!

I sniffled, running my arm across my nose. 'How could he?! How could he just do something like that?!'

"And in front of everyone, too." I sobbed. "Alec, you idiot!"

I buried my face in my hands. Slowly, the memory of his kiss flowed into my mind. I became overwhelmed with the reminiscence of his warmth, of his scent, of his kiss.

"Stop it!" I shook my head. "I…I can't think about him…I…can't…"

Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. A fog settled over my mind, making me feel dizzy and lightheaded. I closed my eyes, breathing in sharply. The light was fading, being replaced with darkness. 'What…what's happening…?' I thought drowsily.

"Help…" I whispered before the darkness overtook me.

†

Voices echoed through my mind, fading in and out.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"That's what they say."

"Where did they find her?"

"On the roof. She had a high fever and must have collapsed."

"Do you think it was because of the kiss?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

I felt someone take my hand, and I knew it was _him_. "Wake up, my love." He called. "It's time for you to wake up."

_He's calling me…_

"Emily…"

_I…I can't face him yet. Not yet._

His voice was replaced with another.

"Em, are you alright?"

_Matthew…_

"I…I just want you to know that…no matter how much I tease you, I still love you, little sis. Please get better."

"Matthew…" I whispered. "Matt…"

"She's awake!" He cried happily. "Don't move, Emily. I'll get you some water."

I licked my dry lips, his words filling me right up. "Matt, where am I?" I tried opening my eyes, but the bright lights burned them.

"Hush," He held a cup up to my lips. "Drink." He commanded, smoothing back my hair.

"You're in the nurse's office. Are you alright?"

After gulping down the water he gave me, I tried to open my eyes again. My eyes adjusted slowly, making the big black blob standing in front of me become apparent.

"Matt, I…what happened?"

Sighing heavily, Matthew sat down beside me, gently taking my hand. "You had a fever." He touched my forehead. "It seems to be down now, but…it was real bad Emily. They found you on the roof, unconscious." I watched him gulp uneasily. "At first, they thought you were dead."

"They?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Who brought me here?" I whispered.

"Julian Gavinshire, the new transfer student. Thank God he did, Emily, or you might've died from exposure."

I shuddered, pulling my hand away from Matthew's to clutch my body. 'He…he touched me again.'

"Emily, are you alright? Is your fever rising?" He felt my forehead, paling slightly. "I think I should get the nurse again, your burning up."

"Matt, please don't leave!" I grabbed his arm. 'What if _he_ came in.' I shivered again.

"Emily, I need to get the nurse."

"I'll be fine." I pleaded. "Just stay with me."

Sighing again, he sat down. "Sis, you are so stubborn."

I stuck my tongue out. "I take after you."

He chuckled. "That you do."

†

I don't know how long I was stuck in bed the next few days. They all seemed to blend together. Before I knew it, I was back in school, doing well in Mathematics, doing poorly in English, and doing moderately well in Physics.

I was having a bad week, and it wasn't just because of the extra homework I was forced to do since my absence. Well, that was only part of it. Everywhere I looked I saw Alec. It wasn't just the sight of him that tore through me; the sight of him laughing or smiling like he was normal. But it was the fact that he was with my brother frequently. Somehow they had become good friends. Matt said it was because he had saved me, he owed him thanks, and I guess friendship was his payment. Alec didn't seem to mind either; getting close to my family, my friends, just to stay close to me.

And he had a girlfriend. I couldn't say that I was jealous, but the fact that it was Jessica was a _whole_ different matter! He had no right to invade my life like this. Jessica didn't even realize she was being used! It'd have to be up to me to tell her, and honestly, I wasn't too eager. Girls get defensive about their boyfriends.

Slamming my locker shut, I turned gritting my teeth at the sight I saw. Alec and Jessica walked toward me, Alec's arm around her waist.

" 'Morning, Emily." Jessica said cheerfully.

Alec nodded his head. "Good morning, Emily. How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine!" I said stiffly, whirling around to stomp toward the lunch room. Surprisingly, I met up with Matthew in the hallway.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Emily! Actually, I was looking for you. Do you by any chance have a sharpener?"

I stopped, glaring at him. "You were looking for me to find a sharpener?"

"Well," Matt laughed uneasily. "I…well…I was asked to…umm do something by someone…who just so happens to be coming this way…and…well…"

"Matt! Get to the point!"

"Someone asked me to stall you." He said finally.

I couldn't answer. Finally I asked, "Who? Why? Oh, let me guess." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Julian asked you to stall me, is that right?"

Matt looked to the ground guiltily. "Well…yea. But I don't understand! He's such a nice guy, why don't you like him? Was it the kiss-"

"Don't you _ever _mention that again!"I cried, shoving my finger in his face.

He held up his hands in defense. "Fine! Fine! I won't, but still…there's nothing wrong with trying to get to know Julian."

I bit my tongue from saying anything I'd later regret. 'Oh I know _Julian_! I know _Julian_ better then you all!'

"So, just give him a chance, ok? He's a great guy."

"Alright!" I gritted out. 'If I hear one more thing about how great _Julian_ is I swear I'll hurl!'

"Here he comes, be nice to him, Emily." Matt left me, left me with the most dangerous person alive…well, make that dead.

"I'm glad I could catch you, Emily. I have something I need to give you."

I closed my eyes, sighing, and asking God for patience. "What is it, Alec?"

"Turn around first."

I did, my eyes immediately captured by his. The fear that swelled up within me surprised me. His violet eyes held a look I had not seen in so long, I'd nearly forgotten my fear.

"Let's go somewhere private, Emily." He said soothingly, holding out his hand.

I could feel my body react, his eyes paralyzing my mind, controlling me. My hand drifted up to touch his and he gently grasped my hand, leading me to the music wing. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, I gasped, trying to pull away from him.

"You-You idiot!" I cried angrily. "How could you do that to me again?!"

He caught me around the waist, drawing my body to his.

"L-Let go!"

"In answer to your question, I did it so you wouldn't make a scene. Very much like the one you're displaying now."

I pounded my fists against his chest. "Leave me alone! You invaded my life, taking my friends, taking my family, what more do you want?!"

"You, Emily. Have you forgotten your promise?"

"You're going out with Jessica! Even if you are using her, you're still going out with her!"

"I'm not using her," he said firmly, pulling me into the empty chorus room.

"How many times have you kissed her?!" I yelled, fury seething out of me. "How many times have you told her you loved her?!"

"None!" He said, raising his voice. "I haven't kissed her, nor have I told her I loved her. I didn't even ask her out!"

"But you hug her, your arm is always around her, you-you lied to her!"

"Lied to her? About what?"

"Everything!" I cried. "Does she know who you are?! Does she know _what _you are?!"

"She knows enough, and yes, she knows who I am."

"Does she?" I inquired heatedly.

"Yes," he answered.

"But not like how I know you."

"No," Alec's voice softened and he gently touched my cheek. "Not like how you know me. Why? Are you jealous, Emily?" he teased.

'Jealous?! No! Why would I be?!' Slowly, I realized that Alec's hand was still on my cheek and it felt rather…soothing. I jerked away from him. 'I will _not_ fall for his tricks!' I thought.

"You haven't answered me, Emily. What are you thinking?"

"I think you should leave me alone! Go be with Jessica!" I backed away from him, careful to keep distance between us.

"And I think you keep avoiding my questions." He stepped closer to me, smiling when he had me cornered. "Why don't you answer?" Alec tipped up my chin, making me look directly into his eyes. Leaning over me, he said quietly, "Are you afraid? Do I still frighten you?"

By looking in my eyes, he could see the answers.

"No, that's not the real reason. You are afraid…but of something else? What is it, Emily?"

I tried to look away, but Alec wouldn't let me.

"Answer me, my love," he murmured sweetly.

"No," I said forcefully. "I won't!"

"Why not? What don't you want me to know? Is it that big of a secret, that you must bury it deep within your soul?"

"I-No! Leave me alone!" I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists. Alec's eyes turned that haunting murky color again. He wouldn't let me look away, not until I answered.

"Are you afraid to love me, Emily?" he whispered.

I wanted to laugh, but somehow I couldn't. No, that couldn't be true! I couldn't be afraid of loving him! I hated him! _Hated_ him!

"Maybe…you don't know yourself," he said. Alec leaned down toward me, his breath blowing softly on my lips. "But maybe, I could help you."

"N-No-"

With such gentleness, his lips caressed mine, stirring a turmoil deep inside my heart. He couldn't be making me feel this way.

'Please, God…' I prayed. 'Don't let it be true.'

My heart began to beat faster, and as the time wore on, I became in dire need of air. His lips parted from mine for a second, just long enough to let me draw in a breath, before he captured them in another heart-wrenching kiss. Alec soothed away my pain, eased away my fear. Lightly, he brushed my hair away from my face, making my heart jump.

I didn't want to be feeling this way, especially with him. But…I couldn't help it. These thoughts, these feelings, they weren't mine.

I pushed Alec away from me, hiding my eyes from his gaze.

"Is it too much to ask you to love me?" He whispered.

I couldn't help but peek up at his face. He'd never spoken about love before. Alec had referred to it, but didn't everyone? Never had he asked me to love him. But then, why should he? He was a vampire, a cold-blooded killer.

"It hurts so much," Alec said softly. "When I'm not with you, it feels like my soul's being torn out."

I wanted to laugh at the irony of a vampire talking about his soul.

"There's something about you…"

He leaned in to kiss me again but I jerked away, painfully aware that I wouldn't mind him kissing me again.

"You're going out with my best friend, Alec," I said. "Don't do that again."

Alec smiled, chuckling. "Ah yes, I nearly forgot about the plan."

My heart stopped. "Plan?!" I choked out.

"Think about what we talked about, that's all I ask." Before I could stop him, Alec kissed me again. He pulled away smiling and he turned, walking out of the room.

My mind wandered back to how I had gotten stuck in the situation in the first place. "Hey! Don't you have something to give me?" I cried, running after him.

He kept walking down the hall. Without turning, he said, "I already gave you two. Would you like another?"

I could feel my face heat up when some of the kids turned to look at us in the hall.

"You idiot!" I cried. "What the heck are you implying?!"

Alec turned. "I kissed you twice. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

I whirled around, eager to get away from questioning eyes. "Matt is dead!" I muttered. 

_Author's Note (again): _I really don't like this chapter. The plot is so very shaky, and I didn't want to mess with it (it makes me angry). Again, I remind you, dear readers, that I wrote this at a very juvenile age. The next chapter is better, I promise. : )


	4. Chapter 4

I looked across the skyline, the sun inching above the horizon. The pain inside me grew, increasing as another day enfolded before me. 'I'm going to need to find someone to feast on soon. I might not even make it another day without blood to sustain me.'

Shrugging the book bag up higher on my shoulder, I started for the High School's double doors. Upon opening them, I was immediately assaulted with the smell of fresh blood. I gulped uneasily, trying to still the part inside me that raged wildly, the angry beast that would not rest until I had blood.

Closing my eyes, I fought with myself, trying to catch my breath. 'This is getting harder.'

"Julian!"

My eyes jerked open and I found myself in the midst of attention. Several girls reached out to touch me, pawing at my flesh.

"Julian! We heard Jessica dumped you, is it true?!"

Tearing away from the crowd, I tried to smile. "Unfortunately it is true. But it was more of a mutual agreement."

I gazed past the multitude and caught the gaze of a girl standing by the lockers. Clenching my jaw, I had to force myself not to rush over to her. 'Oh Emily, why do you do this to me? Why do you resist?'

She turned her back quickly and I winced when a sharp pain cut itself inside me. 'She doesn't even realize what torture I go through. And its all for her. I wouldn't do it for anybody but her.'

A sudden sense of fear rushed over me, something between nausea and dizziness twisting in my gut. But just as quickly as it came, it left. I looked around me frantically, hoping, praying, that it wasn't what I thought it was.

I tried to make sense of it all. What had just happened? 'I haven't felt that in years… Could it be him? No, I took care of him years ago. Why would he come back?' I couldn't sustain the shiver that wracked my body. 'How ironic that I, a vampire, should still have something to fear.' But that fear only made me realize how human-like I still was.

"Will you go out with me, Julian?!"

"What about me?! I love him too, you know!"

"No you don't, I do."

Turning my attention back to the crowd of girls, I smiled uneasily. "Ladies, please calm yourselves. I would like nothing better then to see the happiness of each and every one of you. But with me, you wouldn't be happy. You see, I'm in love with someone else, and if one of you were to date me, I'm afraid I'd be rather much a bore. So it is in your best interest that I have to reject every single one of you."

A stunned silence greeted my words.

Clearing my throat nervously I said, "Thank you." Quickly I rushed around the group to my first period class.

Six hours later, I was at my locker gathering my books to go home. But where was home? Sighing, I glanced in the classrooms as I passed them. I stopped short. 'Well well well, what do we have here?'

Slipping my book bag on my shoulders, I silently slipped into the room, empty except for one lone person. I studied her as she gazed out the window. 'She's so peaceful, so lovely…'

Stepping closer, I leaned close to her ear, my arms slipping around her waist. "Boo," I whispered.

Emily jumped in my arms and tried to wrench away. "Alec! Get off me!" She cried.

"No," I simply said, snuggling my head in the crook of her neck. 'Ahhh! How good she smells. And that light inside her is flashing again.'

"A-Alec-!!"

'She's getting upset again. I'm flustering her.' I chuckled sincerely, closing my eyes.

" 'Oh how I love thee, let me count the ways,' " I whispered. I could hear her sharp intake of breath, I could feel her frail, mortal body tremble in my arms.

The pain was gone. I was carefree, I was joyful, I was filled with wonder and love for this small human girl.

"L-let go!" she whispered fiercely.

Slowly opening my eyes, I sighed, letting my arms drop from around her waist. She turned to look up in my eyes. I'm sure if I had a beating heart it would have jumped at that moment.

"Stay away from me!" With those words she ducked around me to escape through the door. But I wasn't about to lose her so quickly. I followed after her, catching her hand.

"So how was your day, Emily?"

"Don't try to pass yourself as a human, Alec!" Her words cut like a sword.

"Alright, then I have a favor to ask you."

"I don't want to know what it is!"

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be still holding my hand."

Emily stopped abruptly, looking down at our entwined fingers in shock. Hastily, she tried to snatch her hand away, but I held strong.

"It's a big favor, though," I said.

Looking away from me, she asked, "I'm not going to get away, am I?"

"At least listen."

Emily swallowed nervously. "Fine. What is it?"

"I'm hungry." I studied her reaction.

"So go get some food!" She looked up into my eyes, her blue eyes blazing with fire. "There's a vending machine in the cafeteria! They still have snacks out! Go buy something!"

I tried again, slower. "I'm hungry, Emily." I reached out and gently touched her neck.

"Like I said-" Her eyes suddenly widened in understanding.

Emily yelped, jumping away from my hand. "No!!" She cried, sliding down the wall when my hand wouldn't break away from hers. "No, no, no, no!"

"Emily," I crouched down beside her. "You're the only person that I didn't take it by force. Please. I-" My voice cracked. "I don't want a struggle. It tastes bitter that way."

She peeked up at me, shivering.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," I offered.

"How-" Emily shuddered. "How long has it been?"

I could see the disgust in her eyes, read the repulse in her face. "Weeks, maybe months. I don't really know, I've lost track."

"I…I'll think about it." Her voice became harder. "But don't think it's because I love or even like you! I'd only do it so you didn't have to kill another victim."

"I don't kill them. I never did. Some vampires do, but I couldn't. Never me."

She snorted, making me laugh. I helped her to stand. "By the way. Your brother invited me to sleep over your house tonight. I hope it's okay with you."

"What?!" Emily tore her hand away from my grasp. "Why?! No! I forbid it!"

"How can you forbid me to do something? Especially when I hold the power of life and death?"

I watched her pale and I couldn't help but laugh. "I was joking, Emily. It was a joke."

Suddenly the nausea came back, full force, hitting me so hard I almost collapsed. I clenched my teeth in pain, fear filling me. 'Twice in one day?!'

"So we meet again, Alecsander Gavinshire of Cambridge."

I spun around at the sound of the cold voice behind me, my fears confirmed.

The man's hand moved so fast I had no time to react when he grabbed me around the neck, slamming me against the wall.

"Do you remember me?" he whispered.

"How could I forget," I gritted out.

Smiling, his violet eyes glinted in amusement. "Why don't you introduce me to your victim?"

"She's not my-"

"Playing god again, are we Alec?" He shook his head. "I thought you'd learn by now. You will have to kill someone someday, Alec."

"I will not!" I cried.

His eyes flickered to where Emily cowered in the corner. "Introduce me." He commanded.

I weighed my options, all of them leading to the death of my beloved. Finally, seeing I had no other choice, I obeyed. "Emily, this is Nicholas Lancelot Ambrose, Duke of Rivendell. Nicholas, I find it of greatest importance that I present Emily Christine Daividson of New York."

Nicholas tilted his head in acknowledgement. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Emily." His eyes caught mine once more. "But I must admit, it is an even greater pleasure to meet you, Alec. I missed you."

I felt sick to my stomach. "What do you want, Nicholas?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" he whispered. "Do I even need to?"

Pushing him away from me, I answered, "No, you're right. It is not necessary." I turned toward Emily. "We should leave."

"I'm not finished with you, Alec." He roughly grabbed my arm, wrenching me back toward him. "There is some unfinished business we must settle."

"No. There isn't."

Nicholas brought his face close to mine, the smell of death hovering over him. "I gave you life, Alec. I gave you immortality. It was I who did that for you!"

"I was nineteen! I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"No, that's right. You were dieing, Alec."

"You killed me!"

Nicholas laughed. "Correction, I killed you and then I gave you life," he whispered sensually in my ear, "You are my creation, Alec."

Satisfied with my silence, Nicholas caressed my neck. "How about you come with me tonight? We can sort out this misunderstanding."

"I have plans."

Smirking, Nicholas breathed, "You never were one to break a commitment."

I tried to move away hastily when Nicholas brought his lips closer to mine. "You have no right to touch me," I hissed.

"On the contrary. I have every right."

Right before his lips touched mine, I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Leave him be, you sick perverted vampire!" Emily hauled him away from me.

I paled. "Emily, don't-!"

Nicholas caught her around the waist, his hand catching her neck. "Should I bite her, Alec? Just to torture you?" He smiled, showing his incisors. "I know she means something to you. Just by looking in your eyes I can tell. But tell me, is she your girlfriend? Your wife?" He spat the last word out, as if it were something vile and foul.

"Let me go! What is with you vampires?! Leave me be!" Emily cried, struggling in Nicholas' arms.

"Or perhaps you have feelings for her, yet she does not return those same feelings?"

I stared at Nicolas, hatred seeping through my eyes. "This has _nothing_ to do with her. Let her go."

"Will you give yourself in her place?"

I gazed at Emily longingly. "If need be," I answered.

With deliberate slowness, Nicholas tilted Emily's head to the side, exposing her slender neck. The animal inside me flared up, making me clench my teeth in agony to keep it in.

"Ah, I see you're hungry, Alec," Nicholas mused. "By all means, feed on her."

He roughly pushed Emily forward, sending her catapulting into my arms. I looked down at her, terror and fear etched on her face.

"You said you'd give me time to consider it, Alec," she said quickly.

"That I did." I looked past her to Nicholas. "And as you know, I am a man of my word."

Rage surfaced on Nicholas' cool features. "Must you be so pig-headed, Alec?! You can't save everyone! One day you will kill! I swear it!"

With those words, Nicholas disappeared. No flash or sound followed. He simply wasn't there, where he had been moments before.

"How did he-"

"Come on, Emily. I'll walk you home." I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively.

"But what about-"

"He's gone, Emily. He's gone."

_Author's Note: _See, I told you so. It certainly is an interesting chapter. Tons better than the last, isn't it? And we meet Alec's creator, who just happens to be a...gay...vampire. I wonderful if vampires can be gay. Hmm... I'll have to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled over in my bed, unable to sleep. 'Who was that guy?' I wondered. Wrinkling my nose in repulsion, I thought of how close his lips had gotten to Alec's. 'That's just wrong.' I thought. 'That's seriously _wrong_. If it wasn't for me, Alec would have been kissed by that perverted vampire. And the fact that his eyes resembled Alec's was slightly disturbing.'

Sighing, I turned over again. 'They looked just like Alec's. Who, at this very moment, is sleeping in my house, under the same roof.' I groaned as a thought wiggled into my mind. 'What if he tries something?'

I froze listening hard. 'Being a vampire, would he make any sound? Isn't he used to slipping in houses,' I tried to swallow. 'Especially this one?'

Sitting up in my bed, I listened hard again. All I could hear, though, was the creaking of the house. I shook my head. 'I need to check on him, otherwise I'll be paranoid for the rest of the night.'

Crawling out of bed, I tip-toed down the hall to the top of the stairs. 'So far so good.' I thought. I paused at the top of the staircase. Alarms in my head shrieked a warning. I shivered uncontrollably as the feeling of being watched grew deep in my gut. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself forward. Carefully, I skipped the next few stairs that would have creaked beyond imagination. I treaded down the rest of them without making a sound and crept into the living room. 'Where did they decide to sleep? Oh my gosh, I don't know where they're sleeping! How am I supposed to check Alec when I don't know where-'

My foot suddenly hit something, sending me flying to the ground. I laid there, sprawled on the carpet, listening hard for any sound. 'Darn Fluffy's chew toys!' I silently cursed. 'What if I woke him up?' I got up slowly, my eyes peering through the darkness.

"What are you doing, Emily?" I jumped at the sound of Alec's voice, thick with sleep. Spinning around, I tried to find the direction from where it had come.

I heard him laugh. "Did you come down here just to see me?"

Arms wrapped around my body and I had to force away a shriek. "Stop it, Alec!" I whispered. "Of course I came down here to see you. I had to make sure that you were asleep and wouldn't try anything."

"I'm sure that's what you're telling yourself." He murmured. "Have you thought about it?"

Immediately I understood. I nodded. "I have." I said shakily.

"And?" He prodded.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

I could practically sense Alec's happiness. "Thank you." He whispered. His lips pressed against my ear, trailing down my neck.

Breaking away from his arms, I turned to face him. "Don't, Alec. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for all those girls out there that could have been your next victim."

"Just keep telling that to yourself and maybe you'll believe it, Emily."

My heart wrenched violently. "Alec…" I began.

"It's alright. I understand. After all, who would want to love a vampire?" His voice was like acid, eating away at my heart.

Confusion filled my soul. 'Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the bad guy? Why are his words affecting me so much?'

Alec grunted, collapsing onto me. "A-Alec?!"

I could hear his breathing, ragged and drawn out, like he was fighting something. Unable to support his body, I sank to my knees, carefully shifting Alec's body so it fell on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"Alec?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nicholas…he's here. He's," Alec coughed. "He's watching us. I can feel it."

Fear griped my heart, making the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Don't say that, Alec! It's creepy!" I whispered frantically.

"I…can't help it. There's so much pain…" Alec grunted again, breathing more heavily.

Trembling, I crawled over Alec and clutched his hand to my face. "Then don't think of him. Think of…think of me, instead."

I knew at that moment, at that moment when I kissed him of my own will, that everything between us changed. I let him think that for once, I did belong to him.

"Emily…" He murmured. "My love."

Alec tangled his fingers in my hair, pressing my head closer for another kiss. I gasped at the feelings that rose. My heart jumped and for a fleeting moment, I lost myself in his presence, in his kiss. I pulled away slowly, gazing into Alec's loving eyes.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Alec slid his hands up my neck. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

'Ready?' My heart skipped a beat. I nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"Only a little." He smiled. "You remember what it felt like before, don't you?"

'I was paralyzed with fear then.' I thought, shivering.

Alec took my hands, entangling his fingers with mine. Bending toward my neck, he murmured, "I love you."

His lips softly caressed my neck, sudden warmth cascading over me. My heart was beating so fast, so loud, I thought the whole world could hear it.

"Alec, you're supposed to biting me, not kissing me." I whispered, a slight tremor in my words.

His chuckle filled the room, his lips beginning to tickle my neck.

"By doing it this way, you won't know when I'm going to bite you." He said.

I couldn't help but sigh. My body subconsciously relaxed as time wore on, my eyes closing in peaceful bliss.

Alec squeezed my hands briefly. I knew what was going to happen then. I jumped slightly when I felt a sharp pinch on my neck. 'Teeth.' I thought uneasily. The sudden rush of blood through my body overwhelmed me, a sweet sensation of a heartbeat drummed within me. I gasped, my eyes glazing over in passion. Alec clutched my hands tighter, shifting closer.

Suddenly, the light came on, making my eyes flicker at the brightness. A cry sounded to my left and before I could turn to look, Alec was flying to the floor away from me.

"How _dare_ you touch my sister! I should…I should-"

"M-Matt-" I started.

Alec tried to wipe away the blood staining his mouth. In that moment, everything seemed to freeze.

"W-What were you…you're a…" Matt stumbled away from Alec. "A v-vampire-?!"

Silence filled the room.

"Well," Alec started, pushing himself off the ground. "Now that you know…" He moved towards Matt as if he were stalking his prey. "I see no reason why I must be denied of your blood as well."

Matthew paled, stepping back away from him. "Don't come any closer! Stop! I'm warning you!" He clenched his teeth shut, his eyes filling with pure terror when Alec grasped his neck with both of his hands.

"Alec!" I whispered loudly. "Leave him alone! I know your joking."

A smile twitched on his face and he burst out laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny." I mused.

Alec clutched his stomach, almost in pain, staggering away from Matt. "I've never preyed on a male. Only females. No offense, Matt," His eyes gleamed with humor. "But I don't swing that way."

I couldn't help but smile along. An abrupt thought hit me then. 'I like seeing him laugh. I love his smile. I love the way he seems so happy when I'm around, like he's carefree…'

His eyes caught mine for a moment and he said, "Emily, you're bleeding." He kneeled before me, reaching out to gently touch my neck.

I started when he licked his lips. "No, Alec. No more."

"What's wrong? Scared?" He teased.

"No! It's Matt!" My voice fell. "I can't have him see me like that."

He smiled softly. "I understand." He said quietly. Tenderly kissing my forehead, he pulled me to my feet. "Sleep well, my love." Alec caressed my palm with his thumb.

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned that he would just let me go. "Good night, Alec." I said finally. I turned to Matt. "'Night, Matt."

"W-wait, you're leaving, Emily?! Don't leave me! Please! He might do something to me!" Matt tugged on my arm, making me laugh.

"He won't do anything. Didn't you hear him? He only bites girls." I patted his hand. "But maybe if you act like one, he'll get confused and bite you anyway."

"Emily!" He whined.

"Bye, Matt." I shrugged off his grip, trailing up the stairs. "Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite." I teased.

He was still whimpering when I reached the top of the stairs. That is…until I heard what Alec said. "Don't worry, Matthew. I will do you no harm. Besides, now that you know all about me, I want to know all about you."

I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from within me.

†

"So did our plan work?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I spent the night over at her house last night. Let's just say that she no longer hates me."

"I'm happy for you two, you'll make a good couple."

"I hope so."

_Author's Note:_ I was trying to delay this chapter for as long as I could. 'Cause it's pretty much all that I have. Ugh. Which means, now I have to write this story on top of Music of the Night. Thanks for all the lovely reviewers. You know who you are. ;) If you have any suggestions on where this story should go, pm me. I'm kind of at a lag right now. And it's been, what, years since I last touched this story? So...yep! That's all I have to say. Hopefully it won't take too long to think of something and write it out. Love you, fair readers!


End file.
